Upon a Shrine
by Ani Anime
Summary: Koga goes into the Bone Eater’s well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself instead he is transported 500 yrs after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga inadvertently causes our pilots to travel
1. The Bone Eater's Well

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own lifecauses the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1 The Bone Eater's Well**

-

-

**It was the Feudal era, a time when sporadic warring was common place and monsters freely walked the land. In a dense forest of trees rich with green leaves stood the wolf leader Koga. He was at the edge of the tree-line looking over the grassy meadow that bordered the old well. He had a annoyed look on his handsome face for he had seen Inu Yasha and Kagome enter the well but only Inu had re-emerged. He knew that Kagome came from another world. He also knew that Inu was her protector and champion, however he wasn't willing to accept that. He too wanted to protect Kagome. He was a full-bloodied monster, a better choice to be the protector to such a courageous and attractive priestess. Inu Yasha should not be the only one allowed to travel between worlds and he should not be the one to protect Kagome.**

**His two pack brothers, Ginta and Hakkaku waited patiently but they were nervous. They never like being away from their hunting grounds. Since their intanglement with Naraku with now roamed the forest like young bachelor wolves with the power of a real tribe. Besides Inu was a bully and a jerk and a bit of a showoff. The half-breed thought he was better than a full blood youkai because he had this huge powerful sword. In truth Inu Yasha's father was a powerful youkai one so powerful that his half-breed son was as strong and even stronger than most full bloodied monsters.**

"**Koga he might smell us," Ginta whined. With his hair shaved from the sides, Ginta was more outspoken of the two and tended to complain more. Koga ignored him.**

**It was true Koga could see Inu sniffing the air. The half breed had sensed something but he doubted the he could smell them. He was strong, he would give him that but Koga's sense of smell was stronger.**

"**Blah," Koga snarled.**

**Koga wanted that dogface boy to leave. This time it would be he, who got Kagome. He would go to that wonderful world where his love dwelled. They would finally be alone together. He was sure that without the showoff pup Kagome would finally see him.**

**Koga could be very patient when necessary and he knew females could be fickle when it came to courting. Kagome may want Inu now but if he could prove himself to be as reliable then he was sure she would choose him.**

"**Grrr…" he growled in frustration.**

**That stupid dog was still sniffing around. For the past couple of days since disappearing with Kagome he had never strayed far from the well. Koga had questioned the little fox cub and learned that only Inu could get Kagome. Well that was about to change.**

**As if by thinking about him, the fox cub materialized at the edge of the forest directly across from where he stood. Koga watched him sniff the air and look in their direction. He frowned at the little creature hoping he wouldn't give him away to the dumb dog.**

"**Koga," Ginta whined again. "We're hungry and tired."**

"**Go home if you're so nervous," Koga snapped.**

**The two slunk away but not home. They may have been worried but they wouldn't abandon their leader. Koga's choice of females was unquestionable good. Kagome was considerate, strong and kind. The fact that Inu wanted her only increased her worth. If this increased Koga's chances then they were ready to help.**

-

-

- - - - -

-

-

"**Inu, when are you going to bring Kagome back," Shippo asked.**

"**I'm busy right now," Inu snarled. "Go away."**

"**Why don't you just admit it. You miss her," Shippo snapped. **

"**I don't," Inu growled at him. He was indignant that he would even mention such a thing. "I only want the snacks she brings."**

**Shippo was mad. He missed Kagome a lot and wanted her back. Every time she left, was torture to him. He didn't know how Inu stood it. Even Koga yearned for her—and right now that big dumb wolf was off in the forest edge, probably staring with longing at the well. He could smell him and his two underlings. It was only just a few days ago that Koga had accosted him and grilled him about how Kagome came and went from their world.**

"**You should go and get her," Shippo warned. "Before a much better guy comes alone and takes her away from you."**

**Inu stared at Shippo angrily and Shippo realized that he shouldn't have said that. Inu hid his insecurities with acts of pompousness and violence. Deep down he feared he was inferior to other full demons and full humans. It was partially due to his being a half-breed. It was also partly due because he was inferior, Shippo thought smugly. He was very immature even for a half-breed especially at his age.**

**Inu Yasha stared down at the little fox. He was furious that Shippo would even speak to him in such a way. How dare he say that he could lose Kagome. Inu slammed his fist on top of the little fox's skull. He was going to kick him back to the village but before he could Shippo scampered off crying.**

**It felt good pounding the little smart mouth, however while Kagome was away Sango usually watched the little kitsune. Inu swore to himself. She was worse then Kagome. Kagome would mostly lecture him about 'bullying Shippo' and if he made her angry enough she would invoke the charm around his neck. Sango wouldn't do any of those things. She would just give him a look that spoke volumes. He hated that look. He'd rather get lectured or be told to sit. He could deal with those kinds of punishments.**

**Inu sat by the well waiting, he knew one of those looks were waiting for him if headed towards the village. Maybe he should go and get Kagome, he thought then decided against it. He didn't want to prove Shippo right. If he left now he would be getting Kagome a day sooner than she asked. It was better to leave while he still had the will power. He was almost by the forest edge when he sensed the presence of a youkai.**

**Inu turned quickly and saw the grass stirring by the well as if from a strong breeze. He frowned at it. It was breezy, but somehow that breeze bothered him. He was about to head back when he heard Sanyo's voice.**

"**Shippo-chan is just a child," she was saying to someone. "Inu should not be so rough with him."**

**It was Sango and she was probably talking to Miroku. Inu dropped down to all fours and crept into the brushes. He laughed as the two passed by him. If he hurried towards the village, they would miss each other and he would get an hour or so reprieve from the stare.**

**As they sat by the well waiting for him, Sango and Miroku were unaware that Inu was halfway to the village.**

-

-

**tbc**


	2. Colony L1

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2 Colony L1**

-

-

**Heero was surprised when he received a summons from a lawyer a year after Doctor J's affirmed death. He had managed to finish school and was determine to struggle through another four years of college. It wasn't that the course work was hard he just had a hard time adjusting to, 'the student life,' as Duo would say.**

**Now, it seemed the quirky old man had left him everything. The cagey lawyer told him it was a substantial inheritance with an estate in Tokyo on earth. Maybe it was guilt, why Dr. J bequeathed everything to him. Heero had half a mind to walk away from it. He didn't. He was cursed with a curious nature besides, why turn down something that's free.**

**Only thing was he didn't want to go alone, or be alone for the reading of the will. He felt that his fellow pilots should be there. Doctor J and the other scientist had impacted all of their lives. He also thought it would be a good reason to get to see Duo. His supposedly best friend had been too busy to see him. He instead stayed with his friend, he hesitated to say girl-friend, but he guess that is what she was, on L2.**

**He liked Heidi and he thought that she was good for Duo. Yet their relationship bothered him. Maybe it was because Duo had less time for him—only he knew that wasn't completely true. They all were getting older and growing apart. It was natural normal point of life. Something that he had learned to accept only that didn't mean he had to like it.**

**He had managed to call and speak with everyone, except Duo who was out on business. They all said they would come and Heidi assured him that Duo would be there. Still he had his doubts.**

-

**Heero waited in the lobby of the hotel right off of Tokyo's international airport. Quatre had been the first to arrive. Heero smile secretly when he saw him. He wore an expensive business suit with a pale pink shirt. The pale pink was actually flattering, showing that he still liked that pale feminine color. Quatre hadn't changed much except in height.**

**He had already been on earth so his arrival was not shocking. What was surprising was that he had managed to dodge his numerous bodyguards, much to Heero's further amusement. Heero never envied them their position.**

**Wufei was next and he had brought Sally. Heero was amazed at how well those two got along. They both were dressed in their preventor uniforms. They had a few days of leave and decided to use it together. The small bit of luggage between them meant they probably were staying together. **

**Trowa came soon after them and he had brought his sister. Since they didn't have time to change after their last performance, they both were still wearing their entertaining costumes. They made a fine pair even though they did cause a lot of stares.**

**Relena couldn't come but she had called and they spoke for a long time on the phone. He was actually please to talk to her about something other than peace treaties and politics. She had an amazing understanding about inheritance and what it pertained. She even understood that hidden reservation he had about accepting it.**

**After speaking with her, Heero was feeling better about the reading of the will that was going to take place later. Only one thing marred the occasion, the absence of his closest friend—Duo. Duo had not called him and Heero was having doubts that he would even show up.**

-

**His appointment was with a Ken Yamotosu late that afternoon. The law office was situated in the part of the capital that still had retained many of its ancient structures. The imperial palace could be seen in the distance. The lawyer's building itself had some rather impressive architecture on the out side, however inside the building was very modern and spacious. Heero wasn't disappointed since it was nice to have a little space in the overcrowded city and because he had chosen to wear his most comfortable jeans and his favorite tan shirt.**

**"Come this way, Mr. Yamotosu has been expecting you," a small petite woman said.**

**She took them to a room with a very European design. In the lobby, the floors and walls were made from a very lovely yet synthetic marble of pale gray shot with pink veins. In here, the walls were solid wood with dental mouldings and wainscoting. Heero and his party were shown into a small antechamber full with almost half a dozen chairs. Seated in the front wearing a black suit jacket was a young man with long hair. For a moment, Heero thought it was some long lost relative of Dr. J's until he turned around.**

**"He has been awaiting your arrival," the secretary told them.**

**It was Duo.**

-

-

**- - - - - **

-

-

**The two wolves stared at the spot where leader had been standing. He had moved so fast that at first they didn't realize he was gone. Then they saw him just seconds before he disappeared down the well.**

**The two raced to the well and looked down thinking they would see their leader splashing around or trapped in a dry sandy bed. Instead, they saw nothing. The bottom of the well was empty. Koga had did it. He had left their world and went to get Kagome.**

**He really had done it and now there were alone. Terrified the two slipped back into the woods and waited. It was frightening how the well had absorbed all his scent.**

-

**By the end of the night, they were more than worried. Inu Yasha had come hours ago and he too had went into the well. When they went to look, he too had disappeared like their leader. He hadn't returned right away either and now they were sensing movement from within the well. The two sniffed the air and knew it was Kagome and Inu Yasha. Koga's scent was not there.**

**Both Ginta and Hakkaku kept up to the mouth of the well. They saw the long haired half breed jump out of the well then turn around to help the human woman up. They noted the care he took in helping her. This was no simple relationship. If Kago was around he would have interrupted them for Kago did not suffer seeing Inu with Kagome well. This was a sure sign that Kago was not there.**

-

"**Inu, I have a surprise for everyone," Kagome said as she climbed out of the well.**

**They weren't alone. She saw Ginta and Hakkaku standing nervously nearby. The two wolves smiled at her and moved closer. She looked around to see if Koga would suddenly appear, as he usually did. After a moment of waiting Kagome realized, they were alone**

"**Well almost everyone," she amended. "But I'm sure to find you both something."**

"**Hi, sister. Have you seen Koga?" Ginta asked.**

"**No she hasn't and she won't be seeing him ever," Inu growled at them.**

"**No," Kagome told them, ignoring Inu. "I was in my world and I have just got here."**

"**Yes, well that's why we asked," Ginta explained. "You see he went to your world."**

"**He was going to see you," Hakkaku added.** .

-

-

**tbc**


	3. The Shrine

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 3 The Shrine**

-

-

**Heero wanted to run over to Duo and embrace him but culture and upbringing held him back. He hadn't realized how much he missed him, until he saw him. Lucky for him, Duo didn't have such reservations. He walked over and dragged him into a bear hug, pounding him on the shoulder for good measure.**

**Quatre rushed in with his usual exuberance and hug Duo and Heero again. That seemed to break the ice and soon the whole group was hugging and smiling at each other.**

**That is what Mr. Yamotosu walked in to see and if the unusual little group shocked him he hid it well. Wufei and Trowa remained standing while the others sat. Heero asked Duo to sit with him up front and Quatre sat between Sally and Kathy in the row of chairs behind.**

"**I represent Dr. J, as my client had wanted me to call him," Mr. Yamotosu told them. "Are you Mr. Heero Yuy?"**

"**Yes."**

**Heero had to produce identification and the group vouched for his identity. After that, Mr. Yamotosu went through his legal obligation. He then placed a large metal box on the desk.**

**The group stared at the box with apprehension. It was two feet long and only about an inch thick. There was no key. On the front of the box was a thumb scanner.**

**Heero placed his thumb on the panel and an audible click was heard. The top of the box popped open. Heero could feel his friends leaning forward to peek inside.**

**The box yielded several legal documents. One document was Dr. J's legal guardianship papers, another document held a bank account with a substantial sum, another was a deed and there was also an envelope.**

**Heero opened it and a large heavy ring fell out. On the ring was the engraved image of a Goku tree. The envelope also contained a picture of a young boy. The child was painfully thin with vacant eyes. Heero stared at it a long time until it dawned on him that it was a picture of himself.**

**Heero slipped the ring onto his middle finger. He went to put the picture down only to have Duo picked it up. Duo examined it with a sad smile.**

**"This alone is priceless."**

**Before Heero could stop him he past the picture to Quatre. Heero watched the picture pass among his friends. Their faces all betrayed a soft melancholy look as they glanced back at him. He suddenly felt self-conscious. His tension must have showed because Duo laid a comfortable hand on his shoulder.**

"**I don't have any pictures from my child hood." Duo told him softly. "It was good of Dr. J to give that to you."**

**Heero nodded numbly. He was still trying to get over the shock of it all. He was no longer a non-entity. He was a real person with a place in the world.**

-

**When all was said and done—Dr. J.had left Heero a wealthy man. He owned a rather large sum of money and an old crumbling estate on the outskirts of Tokyo. The property was a little over five acres. There was a house, a shrine and a small shack. It was in Dr. J's wishes that Heero keep the house or give it to his heirs if he had any.**

"**Are you going to keep the place?" Wufei asked.**

"**If think I would want to take a look at it first," Heero told him.**

**The property's value was worth millions. In the crowded city of Tokyo, five acres of land was something only a privilege few had.**

**It was actually late when they left the law office. The sun was starting to set and the city was alive with the busy hustle and bustle of people enjoying the last rays of daylight. The rush hour was over so here and there people causally strolled by. The group was not eager to separate just yet.**

"**You think we could pass by the property?" Sally asked Heero.**

**Sally wasn't the only one curious. They all were. Only she was bold enough to ask. Even Duo felt a little hesitant to intrude unless invited.**

"**I was hoping you would all spend the night," Heero told her.**

"**Is that possible?" Quatre asked. "The place could be empty."**

"**It's a huge piece of land," Duo with a shrug. "Let's get some camping gear and camp out?"**

"**Now that sounds like a plan," Kathy commented. "It will be like old times right, Trowa."**

**The happy group left to gather their supplies. In a big city like Tokyo it was easy to find a store that had such items. The group brought several large sleeping bags and one bedroll. Heero couldn't stand sleeping in a bag. They got a camping pack, which included a coffee pot and a set of four cups. They also made sure to purchase food supplies and flash lights.**

**A bus took them close to the house. They had to walked the rest of the way. They could have taken a cab but the group enjoyed seeing another part of the city. Here the blocks were not filled with buildings so huge that they blocked out the sun. There were small plots of land with trees and grass. Mini mansions were everywhere. Many of the small homes that once filled the small plots of land were replaced with larger building utilizing more of the grounds.**

**Up a steep hill the group came to an opening in a crumbling wall. There were high brushes and trees all around. Hanging by the opening was a plate. **

"**Higurashi," Heero read out loud.**

**The opening in the wall was filled with narrow steps made of stepping-stones. They went up a steep incline that seemed to flatten out at the top. The path was so old and overgrown that the passage was actually treacherous. Heero was glad he had worn his causal clothes.**

**Leading the way, he climbed the grassy overgrown path to the house on the top of the hill. Duo followed, then Kathy followed by Quatre and Trowa, Sally and Wufei.**

**When they got to the top, they were all glad they did get camping gear. The place was in a deplorable state. There were patches of high grass leading to the shrine. The roof of the shrine had fallen in and it was plain to see the full board had become warped from the elements.**

**Behind the shrine was a small two story house. The roof on the house wasn't much better. There were huge holes in the roof and every window was broken. Ironically, the front door was close.**

**The only other structure was a shack so depilated that it looked like it was going to fell over if they so much as sneezed. It was literally leaning at a seventy-five degree angle.**

"**Maybe we can get a room in the city," Heero told them as the group looked around in dismay. There would be no bathroom or running water.**

"**Why?" Duo said. He sounded honestly puzzled. He was the only one who seemed unfazed with the place's condition. "You think it's gonna rain?"**

"**We brought the camping gear for a reason, right?" Wufei said impatiently. "I want to change into something more comfortable. Where's my bag woman?"**

**Sally laughed and raced off with their bags. Trowa followed behind her slipping out of the spenders of his big baggy pants. His floppy clown shoes were already clutched in one hand.**

"**It's a beautiful day, we don't have to stay in the building at all," Quatre added.**

"**That's settled let's find a place to camp out," Kathy told them hopping through the tall grass. "Quatre's right, it's a nice night. Afterwards maybe we can investigate the premises."**

**Heero realized that he had misinterpreted them. They weren't upset about their sleeping conditions only the condition of the property. Also, it didn't look like it would rain. In fact, it was a beautiful clear day. The sun had set yet the sky was still a pale blue.**

-

-

**- - - - -**

-

-

**Deep in the Bone Eater's well Koga struggled to breath. This wasn't where Kagome came from. He knew it. This placed was poisonous and full of death. No, youkai lived here. Yet, there was a power here. He could feel it faint but getting stronger moment by moment.**

**Koga jumped for the source and tumbled back down the deep dry well that was full of bones. The Shikon shards in his legs were weak here. They too were affect by the world he had fallen into.**

**Traditionally, the bones eater's well was used to dispose of demon's. After being toss down there for a few days, they would disappear even their bones forever—hence its name. Koga wasn't dead but soon he too would be swallowed by the well. For Koga time was running out.**

-

-

**tbc**


	4. Protection Seals

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

**Chapter 4 Protection Seals**

-

-

**The high grass was making it very difficult to make camp. They had tried flattening the grass only to get swarmed with insects. They were reluctant to leave and search for a better spot since their chosen location offered them the most privacy.**

"**Maybe there is a grass cutter in the shed," Duo suggested.**

"**I doubt it would be in working condition," Quatre reasoned. "Much less have fuel."**

"**I can handle a machete or a scythe," Duo told him with a sigh.**

"**Oh," Quatre blushed. "This placed does seem pre-colony so I guess they would use a cutting implement."**

"**I bet the only cutting implement you ever had to use was for your dinner," Kathy giggled.**

**Quatre slipped off his jacket and blushed sometimes he forgot that they all came from greatly different lifestyles. He glanced up and saw the others smirking at him. He did not to take offense at Kathy's comment he knew she was only teasing him.**

"**Not true," Trowa scolded is sister playfully. "Quatre doesn't have to use a knife at all, that's what his servants are for."**

"**Trowa!"**

**This time the group openly laughed. Quatre laughed too. He knew they really didn't care how rich he was. They were all quite comfortable with their individual lifestyles.**

"**It won't hurt to check out the shed," Heero said a smirk still lighting up his face. "Especially, since Quatre didn't bring his servants."**

"**Fine, but I promise you, Duo's not the only one who can handle a blade," Quatre retorted.**

**The guys grabbed a couple of flashlights and headed for the leaning shack on the far end of the property, leaving the two girls to finish with camp. The night air was cool and it was just comfortable enough to have on a light shirt.**

**Trowa had yet to put on shoes and was enjoying the fading warmth in the soil. Wufei had changed into a comfortable and casual Chinese pants and tank the pristine white cloth glowed in the moon light. Quatre had ditched the jacket and tie although he still had on his expensive pink business shirt but he had rolled up the sleeves and unbutton the collar. Duo and Heero hadn't bothered to change since they had both been dressed causally.**

**The group stood in front the shack waiting on Heero to open the door. The shack's door came off in Heero's hand. The wood was so old it practically crumpled to dust. **

"**It's a waste to have let the buildings come to such disrepair," Wufei murmured.**

**Heero silently agreed. He would have loved to have kept the buildings in their original state. That was impossible, the shrine would have to be completely rebuilt.**

**Though the house was in better shape, it too would need a complete overhaul. Heero walked in first, quickly searching around with a flashlight. The others poured in after him.**

"**It's bigger inside," Duo said surprised.**

**Heero swept the flashlight around again. It was bigger inside. That was odd. What was almost equally strange was the faded paper seals along the walls.**

"**What are those?" Duo asked.**

"**Seals," Heero explained.**

"**Seals?" Duo asked. "They used these to seal up the place? It would have been better to just repair the shack than place those things."**

"**No, they're protection spells," Wufei huffed.**

"**To protect against what?" Quatre said looking around nervously.**

"**Spirits…ghosts," Wufei shrugged. "Occasional demons."**

"**Really?" Quatre asked. "But why here and not the shrine."**

"**Because long ago when a place got a leak, the people believe is was bad spirits causing it," Wufei explained. "They were very superstitious."**

"**So they place these paper seals to fix the 'leak'…I mean pesty spirit," Duo said dumbfounded. "Like I said, better to just repair it."**

"**Not to fix the 'leak', Maxwell," Wufei huffed again frustrated. "To protect against the spirit causing it."**

"**The spirit causing the leak," Duo said stubbornly.**

"**Yuy you explain," Wufei snapped.**

"**Watch you're steps, there used to be stairs," Heero told them ignoring Duo and Wufei's bickering.**

**The group climbed down and was in a lower area of the shed. The floor was packed dirt and the placed had a strong smell of mold and damp.**

"**There is nothing on the walls, except those seals," Quatre said pointing his flashlight to the bare wooden walls.**

**His quiet exclamation caused the group to look at the walls. He was right the walls were bare. There wasn't any shelves, nails, or hooks to hang equipment.**

"**Very spooky, if you ask me," Duo stated.**

"**We didn't," Wufei snapped.**

**Wufei's abruptness was more from concern than anger. The whole place was starting to unnerve them all. Their previous mirth had quickly evaporated.**

"**Maybe this isn't a tool shed," Quatre wondered out loud.**

**In the center of the area was a round stone structure. One side had crumbled away but it still had its shape. Heero moved up to the structure and peered over the edge. He had made sure to be on the more sound looking side however; the ground where he was standing was weak.**

"**I don't see…"**

"**Heero," Duo shouted as he watched his friend suddenly drop out of sight.**

**Duo's shout alerted the others and as one they all jumped. Duo was the first to reach the spot where Heero was. He dived for him, his hand reaching to him and for a second he to was airborne over the hole.**

**Duo's momentum had carried him clearly over the edge. His first hand passed ineffectively over Heero's head missing him by a hairsbreadth. His other hand quickly snapped forward reaching blindly.**

"**Damn it, Maxwell!" Wufei yelled as he grabbed for his ankles.**

"**Trowa, don't let me go," Quatre shouted as he grab Wufei's waist.**

**Silently Trowa grabbed Quatre's legs and braced himself. His bare toes dug deep into the ground. He was glad he had taken off his clown shoes yet even forewarned he still slid several feet since the soft packed earth gave little traction.**

-

-

**tbc**


	5. The Shikon Jewel

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 5 The Shikon Jewel**

-

-

When the ground had started to crumble away Heero had reached out and tried to grab onto the stone edge surrounding the hole only to find that the rocks were loose and came away at his touch. For a second, he was free falling, then last moment he grabbed wildly and caught Duo's hand.

"I got him," Duo shouted triumphantly at the others.

Heero looked up into Duo's face and felt a moment of fear. Duo was hanging upside down in the well by his ankles. If he fell now in the direction he was pointing in he would die instantly.

"Duo let me go," Heero told him.

"No way buddy," Duo said. "Wufei got me so you can just give me your other hand and climb up."

"Yes, Yuy give him your other hand. Then I can strangle Maxwell for putting us in this situation," Wufei huffed.

"Me?" Duo said shocked. "I'm not the one who decided to fall."

"Shall I prove you wrong, by say letting go of your ankles," Wufei quipped.

"If you do, you better hope this hole is deep," Duo threatened.

"It's a well," Trowa called out his soft voice cutting their bickering. "Wells are always deep."

"Guys, I'm sure Heero would prefer you squabble after he is out of the well," Quatre added in a strained voice.

The group waited.

"Well you guys did say you wanted to help me check out my property," Heero said mischievously. "So Duo what do you think of my well?"

Dangling by his ankles Duo smiled down at his friend. "It looks—well."

-

- - -

-

Kagome stared at the two wolves shocked. Koga went into the well. He was in her world. Inu was a half-breed but Koga was a full youkai. He was truly not human and tended to really shy away from humans in general. Before she met him he would attack human villages if the need arose and his pack would feed. Kogame started to feel real panic.

"Inu, we have to get him," Kagome started to say and froze.

Inu was cleaning an ear and looking bored. By his attitude, she knew he wasn't going to help unless pushed to do so. She would have liked to think it was because he was jealous to Koga's interest in her but that wasn't really why Inu didn't like Koga. Inu was small-minded, like a dog he didn't like to share. That included everything and anything.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked.

She and the others had come to investigate why they hadn't arrived in the village. When they saw the two pack brothers of Koga's the group became concerned.

"Koga, traveled through the well to my world," Kagome told them.

"I thought only Inu Yasha could do that," Shippo chirped out.

"That's right only I can, not that pathetic wolf," Inu jeered.

"But he's not in the well. Ginta and Hakkaku saw him go in and he hasn't come back out," Kagome protested.

"He probably ran away like he usually does and they were too slow to see it," Inu said insultingly.

Ginta and Hakkaku were not afraid of Inu Yasha, although they knew he was far stronger than them. He wasn't really as violent as he pretended to be—besides the fact, Kagome wouldn't let him harm them.

"We're sure," they said in unison.

-

- - -

-

Weak and hungry Koga waited in the darkness, he was dying slowly. He could feel his body weakening as he moved around his dirt prison. Suddenly, he realized he was no longer along. His instincts were strong when it came to sensing things. The power source he had been feeling was close, very close and it was very strong, a hundred times stronger than the Shikon shards in his legs. It was like the whole jewel was right above him. Koga salivated. The Shikon jewel had an irresistible pull. Youkai were drawn to it.

Koga jumped for it as he had done in the past, only this time the Shikon shards in his legs gave him a strong burst of energy. He flew up the narrow dirt shaft. His sharp claw feet finding purchase to carry him up hundreds of feet to the source of the power.

-

- - -

-

"What a time you picked to develop a sense of humor," Wufei started to say when suddenly Duo was yanked forward hard.

The whole group slid forward almost a foot. Wufei felt his waist kiss the lip of the well. Quatre's was now able to peek off the edge into the yawing darkness below.

"What just happened?" Quatre shouted.

"You guys!" Wufei yelled. "If this is another joke, it wasn't funny."

"Something grabbed my foot," Heero shouted up.

A deep and angry growl echoed up from the well. It was definitely not human and it was certainly not happy. Duo felt Heero jerk again. His whole body was completely in the well so the little light from above didn't help.

"There's something down here," Duo shouted. "Guys, pull us up."

Heero tried to shake it off, his jerking caused more loose stone to drop away from the edge of the well. Wufei felt his body sliding further over the edge.

"Stop twisting," he hissed.

With a mighty heave Trowa and Quatre pulled Wufei's torso up. As Wufei cleared the well more angry growls interrupted their panting breaths. Heero could feel sharp claws digging into his thighs. The animal was dark and hairy with arms like an ape yet it sounded like a dog.

"What is it?" Quatre asked.

"I can't see a thing," Duo shouted back.

Quatre tried to grab the flashlight he had discarded when he grabbed Wufei. He loosened one hand and Wufei slid a few inches through his grasp. Quatre quickly tightened his hold now pressing his face into Wufei hips.

The flashlight was pointing away its light covered with dark. It was lying only a few inches from his hand. Digging his fingers in with one hand he shoved it towards the well.

The flashlight rolled and for a moment he thought he might have pushed too much. Then the light stopped. It was only a few inches from the edge. The light was now pointing across the darkness. Its light was filling up the room giving it a faint glow.

"How's that," he asked Duo.

Duo squinted into the darkness. He could hear it sniffing below. He could just make out the dark furry head. The thing lifted its face to the light and Duo gasped. It looked human. That couldn't be right. He heard Heero's hiss of surprise. It had hands but he could also see movement between its legs.

"Heero what is that?" Duo asked in an awed whisper.

"It has a tail," Heero gasped. He sounded almost relieved. "It might be a monkey."

"A monkey?" Duo repeated.

"A big one."

"Heero thinks it's a monkey," Duo shouted back.

Duo had doubts but he couldn't think what else it could be. The creature looked up again and the faint light made its eyes glow. It's mouth opened and a flash of small sharp pointy teeth were visible. Heero sucked in a frightened breath.

"Hurry," Heero said. His voice had risen slightly showing his panic.

The creature leaped for Heero again, it stuck its muzzle into his groin like a dog would. As it sniffed him, he could feel its sharp hard teeth rub bruisingly across more sensitive regions. He felt its warm breath on the soft skin of his stomach where his shirt had risen up then something hot and wet was stuck into his navel. A few seconds later, he felt the animal nuzzled the soft skin of his stomach. Heero felt a moment of panic then blinding hot pain.

Heero screamed and jerked his body violently. He slammed into the side of the well and quickly used that solid pressure to kick at his assailant. Heero felt his legs connect.

The group jerked crazily. Quatre could feel Wufei slipping back in. He held on tighter only causing himself and Trowa to be pulled along.

"It's biting him, hurry," Duo shouted next.

The group pulled again and Wufei manage to get Duo's feet level with the well. It was hard, the soft ground kept crumbling away making it difficult to gain purchase.

-.

-.

**tbc**


	6. Friendship

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 6 Friendship**

**-**

Koga dug his feet deep in the soft earthy side of the prison to break his fall. Normally, he would not eat a human, Kagome wouldn't like it but Koga couldn't resist the sweet smell of this human. The power emanating from him was irresistible.

Koga licked the blood from his lips hungrily. He tasted incredible. He could already feel power surging into him. The horrible weakness that had been draining his life disappeared.

Koga jump for his prey again. This time he was a little more cautious. The human was very strong. He wasn't expecting the kick that had broken his hold. As Koga grabbed him, the faint smell of another demon rose around him.

Koga felt a moment of fear. What he sensed stank of death. It was the first demon he had sensed. Koga glanced up to see a pair of purple eyes staring down at him. The eyes belong to a human, but Koga didn't like this human one bit and the smell of the demon was getting stronger.

"Get away," the purple eyes yelled.

There was possessiveness in the look. Koga knew a possessive look when he saw one. He growled at it. This one belonged to him. He greedily licked his lips again as the sweet coopery smell filled the air.

-

Heero felt the animal grab at his leg. He kicked wildly and some how managed to break its grip, again. It seemed a little more cautious but it was persistent.

"Heero give me your other hand," Duo begged.

Heero was about to reach up to him but the soft tickle of moisture down his leg stopped him. The initial bite had been more painful and now his stomach was throbbing.

"Wait, I have to access the damage," Heero told him.

It had bitten him pretty good and as he touched his stomach he felt the stabbing pain of an open wound. The brief prodding left his stomach on fire. Determined he probed further along the wounds and was glad to know that only a few of them were deep. The bleeding was moderate and the wound was not totally expose. His shirt might have been wet with blood however it was keeping dirt out.

He grabbed at Duo's hand and missed. His had lost the edge of his grip. His fingers were slick with blood. He tried again and had to kick at his assailant below. On his third try, he got it.

"He's bleeding," Duo shouted to the group.

This announcement seemed to motivate his friends. They pulled even more and Heero felt himself rise up. He could almost see the lip of the well and so far his attacker seemed reluctant to leave the safety of the darker shadows below.

"Just a little more," Duo was saying when suddenly a very loud growl was heard.

Duo felt something jerk Heero hard and he was instantly dragged back into the well. Darkness closed over his head and the dank earthy walls surrounded him. He spat dirt as the loose soil seemed to rain down around him.

The group struggled against it. They would have held up against assault however the lip of the well finally gave way and with the combined weight of Heero, Duo, and Koga the others didn't stand a chance.

It was a chain reaction. Duo went over and Wufei followed dragging along Quatre. Quatre screamed and Trowa dug in his heels as they were ruthlessly dragged towards the well in the center of the floor. Not one of them thought for even a second to let go of the other.

As he approached the hole, Trowa's final thoughts were of his sister. She was going to be upset. Then he was freefalling and with one last shout, he called out to her.

-

Sally and Kathy were tried of waiting. It was taking the guys an unheard amount of time to check the shed. Feeling left out and bored they both decided to 'see what was up'. Sharing a flashlight, the two of them trudged through the high grass to the shed.

They were half way there when they heard Quatre's scream. Heedlessly, they ran to the door and Kathy saw the top of her brother's head seconds before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Trowa!"

-

- - - - -

-

"Let him go," Duo yelled at the animal.

Its eyes were shinning back at him. He couldn't see the creature's features clearly but there was a determination in the look. What ever had Heero didn't fear the earth or this well.

He was going to be eviscerated. Heero felt the creature worrying away at his shirt. Desperately, he did the unthinkable; he let go of one of Duo hands and slammed his fist on top of the creature's head with all his might.

The creature jerked him violently and with a snap, it broke Duo's grip on his other arm. Heero reached up desperately to his friend only to meet empty air.

"Duo," he shouted.

He could no longer reach Duo and every second he could feel him drifting away. Heero lunged again and for a second their fingers met. Time and space seemed to stretch out and then suddenly it started to speed up again as they separated.

"Heero!"

-

Wufei didn't know that Duo had lost contact with Heero and he didn't care. He held on to Maxwell's ankles tightly even knowing it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

Quatre's only wish was that there was more light. He wanted to at least see his friends before he died. He contented himself with burying his face into Wufei's hips and with one hand he reached back to touch Trowa.

Trowa knew the well would be deep but it seemed to him like they had been falling forever. Every second it was like one hundred feet and he had counted to almost ten when suddenly the hard stinging splash of cold water surrounded him.

Duo hadn't been expecting water. He hadn't been expecting to be alive. When he had finally lost complete contact with Heero it seemed for a moment that he was tugged somewhere else, away from Heero. The air around him changed and become colder and they seemed to fall for an endless amount of time.

Duo bounced off the bottom of the pool and felt Wufei finally let go of his ankles. He twisted his body around and pushed himself to what he believed was the surface. He broke the surface shaking water from his eyes. After a second the sounds of splashing seemed to echo all around him.

"Maxwell!" a voice called.

"Wufei!" he shouted overwhelmed with happiness.

It was pitch black and he couldn't see Wufei but he knew he was close by the sound of his voice. Duo shivered realizing now after the initial shock of not being dead that the water in the well was extremely cold and it smelled bad. The thought that came to mind was mold. There was something old and moldy in the well.

"Maxwell?" Wufei called again.

"I'm here," Duo called out.

"Duo? Wufei?" Quatre choked out.

"Here," Duo yelled.

They were close he felt water splash and realized that they must be within touching distance. It was so dark inside the well that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Where's Trowa?" he asked.

"I'm here," came Trowa's soft reply.

They were all here, Duo felt a surge of happiness. Suddenly, there was a light. He splashed towards it and saw that was Quatre. He had somehow managed to snag the flashlight.

"It must have fell in with us," Quatre stuttered.

He was always rather pale in complexion however with the cold water and the bright light his skin had a bluish tinge. Duo shivered and tried not to splash too much water. Besides the fact that it was extremely cold and smelly there seemed to be a lot of debris in it. It felt the branches and limbs of trees.

"Good job Winner," Wufei said spitting out a mouthful of water. "The water seems more shallow over here."

The group moved towards Wufei's voice, it was easier to do than look for him. The darkness seemed to swallow up the light from the flashlight Quatre had and he was barely visible. As they stood in water chest high the light was finally able to encompass all of them.

"Is anyone hurt?" Quatre asked.

They all looked around at each other. They were in a well but its bottom was much wider than they expected. Quatre shined the light away from them and tried to see the other side of the well. The light seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness after only a few feet.

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked.

"I thought you had him," Wufei said.

"We got separated during the fall," Duo confessed.

They all looked at each other worried. It had been a long fall and searching the dark waters was going to be difficult. Quatre flashed his light into the water and gasped. They group looked down and realized why the placed smelled so bad. The water was full of bones.

-

-

**tbc**

-

Comments

-

As always your comments are welcomed and I thank everyone for the reviews. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. As for pairing, well I must confess that I was so focused on developing the story's action, horror and comedy that I forgot about the pairing. There is some but I am not sure how well developed it is and how much I am going to pursue. At this point, I'm just going to ride it through and hope I don't disappoint too much.

-

Ani


	7. Human

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 7 Human**

-

-

Outside the bone eater's well the group still argued. Kagome steadily refused to leave the area until Inu confirmed that Koga was not in her world. Inu was being just as stubborn. He wouldn't go and find out if Koga was in Kagome's world.

"Why should I help him?" Inu growled. "Why do you care so much?"

"I—I'm concerned," Kagome stammered. "Kago-kun does not interact well with humans and there are no forests nearby. He will have a hard time fitting into my world."

Kagome had purposely refrained from saying full blood youkai. She knew that Inu was sensitive about being a hanyou. He really wanted to be a full blooded too. She had mixed feelings about that. There were few full youkai that were comfortable with humans. In fact most were vicious and detested humans but she kept those thoughts to herself.

"Koga-kun," Inu sneered.

He knew Koga wasn't as strong as him but it irked him that Kagome seemed to actually like the full youkai wolf. Not only did she like him she gave him more respect and she was always protecting him.

"He should be ashamed to have a weak human woman protecting him," Inu told her. "Besides he never thanked me for helping him defeat the bird demons that were killing his pack. He never admitted that I was stronger."

Inu saw the looks passed amongst the group, none of them seemed to care, he thought annoyed. It seemed that Sango, Miroku and Shippo all had a bit of admiration for the wolf. Although Koga had never given any of them so much as a passing glance.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha is jealous and petty guy," Shippo reasoned. "It's too bad Koga isn't stronger. He would have gotten much further in a relationship by now and he is far more loyal."

Inu trembled violently over the little fox. He would have grabbed him if Kagome had not scooped the little creature up protectively.

"It seems he resents another male marking his territory," Miroku added nodding his head in agreement with Shippo.

"Inu Yasha you're being childish," Sango sighed loudly. "Besides, it was Kagome-kun who decided to help the wolf clan. You were initially there to only get the shards from the demon birds."

"Traitors," Inu hissed threateningly.

"Inu why won't you just check," Kagome continued to argue.

"For the last time, I would have smelled him," Inu said stubbornly. "His scent is not in the well. It's not here nor was it over there."

"Won't you just check?"

"No."

"I don't understand if he's not in the well and he's not in Kagome's world then where is he," Shippo asked.

As if in answer to his question a bright flash of light shot out of the well. Everyone jumped back as two figures came flying out. They were fighting and one of them was Koga.

-

-- - - -

-

Heero lashed out at the animal that had been attacking him with both hands. He had become separated from his friends. Heero could feel it, sense it. He could also tell that he was no longer in the well. There was the smell of grass and trees in the air.

The air. That's how he knew it. The air was moving. Heero felt a breeze upon his face. He managed to shove away his attacker only seconds before he landed into a pile of high grass. He looked up and saw the night sky above. He was definitely outside. He didn't know how he had managed to fall outside but he was. He tried to get his bearings and look around.

From what he could see, he was in a meadow surrounded by trees. The high grass was similar to the grass on his property however there was no house, shrine or shack visible. Another quick glance around showed him a thick and healthy tree line and he could see faint columns of smoke rising above the foliage. There were homes in that direction.

"Koga-kun," shouted a feminine voice.

Heero glanced in her direction. Her shout alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. From the corner of his eyes he saw something charging him. He turned in time to meet the attack. He caught his attacker by his wrist and shoulder. He twisted using his weight to throw him over his head.

The thing landed on its feet and Heero could now finally see his enemy. It was a man and it wasn't. It had a tail and pointed ears. Heero had never believed in ancient Japanese folklore but if this creature was real then he was staring at a youkai

"Koga, should we circle him?" Ginta asked.

"Just keep him from running away," Koga told him. "He's mine."

Heero saw two similar creatures flanked him on either side. They wouldn't attack until this Koga said so. That was good although the leader was bigger and more dangerous.

-

Inu watched this all in shock. He actually doubted that Koga had went into the well at all. He had been telling the truth when he said there was no wolf scent and he had been annoyed at Kagome's insistence and yes jealous.

Now, that wimpy wolf had showed up, out of the well none-the-less and with a strange human. Inu felt a moment of embarrassment until he sniffed the man and froze. There was power in this one.

"Kagome does he have a shard?" Inu yelled.

Inu turned to see Kagome staring at the new guy. She had a confused look on her face. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"I'm not sure," she told him. "It feels like a Shikon Jewel, not a shard but the whole thing."

Kagome stared at the handsome man Koga was fighting with. She had been unable to keep her eyes off of him and now she knew why. There was the strongest sense of the Shikon jewel she had ever felt. Yet, it was strange. It was different.

"He's strong," Shippo chirped.

"He is strong," Inu agreed. "I've never seen a human take on a full fledge youkai of Koga's level bare handed."

The group turned to see that Inu was right. Koga had yet to get in a solid hit even with those fast and furious whirlwind kicks of his. So far the human had managed to evade every blow. In fact, as they watch they saw the human land a powerful blow to the back of Koga's head. They watched him catch Koga by the wrist and throw him.

"Is he human?" Sango asked.

"He smells human," Shippo said leaning forward and sniffing the air. "Actually, he smells really good."

Kirara growled at Shippo's words. It almost sounded like an agreement. Kagome and Sango stared at the two in surprise. The cat and the fox had this hungry intent look upon the stranger.

Kagome and Sango shared at look. They couldn't smell the stranger from where they were standing and Shippo didn't sound like he meant smell in the regular sense of the word more like the fragrant smell of a barbecue.

"I'm going to take him," Shippo sqeaked.

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Not before me," Inu boasted.

"Wait," Kagome yelled as Shippo leaped from her arms.

At the same time, Inu charged the stranger. He extended clawed hands and swiped at the young man. The guy dodged the strikes and jumped to the side while sticking out a foot. Inu tripped before he could check his forward momentum. Shippo threw a huge frightening face at the stranger. Heero crouched down defensively but when the face didn't attack him ignored it. He quickly realized it was nothing more than a distraction. This proved true as Shippo jumped on Heero's head.

Heero was besieged; as soon as he took care of one creature another took its place. He was surround and now sporting several good scrapes besides a hot and aching belly.

Kagome looked up and saw that they had circled the guy. He was wounded and in pain. His shirt was torn, bloody and the front of his pants was black with blood. Yet he managed to stand and faced them all with a determined look on his face.

Kagome and Sango watched Heero grabbed Shippo by the collar and toss the little fox away. Then without warning Kirara changed shape knocking Sango into Kagome, then the giant cat leaped into the fray attacking the man. In the last possible, second the guy managed to dodge the giant cat's attack. He rolled getting behind Ginta and with quick move he shoved the lesser wolf into the charging cat's path.

After shoving Ginta into Kirara he charged Inu. Kagome yelled a warning too late. The group also hadn't expect the stranger to attack one of them especially Inu. Just as Heero was about to reach Inu he jumped leaping high over him, he flew threw the air to land behind him and he then sprinted towards the village.

Stunned at the guy's strength the group stared after him for a moment. The youkai too were stunned. The group looked at Koga.

"Where did you get him from?" Kagome asked.

Koga was helping Ginta up from the ground. The smaller wolf had taken a good blow when he crashed into Kirara. Koga glanced at Kagome for only a second before tending to Ginta.

"The well," he mumbled.

The group looked at the well nervously. All of them were tempted to glanced back into it and see what else was down there. Before anyone could move Sango shouted out.

"The village," she said. "He's headed for the village."

The group gave chase. Soon they could see Heero racing to the village. He was fast for in such a short time he had gotten far ahead. Sango threw her boomerang and the guy leaped over it. He hadn't turned around he just leaped nearly three meters into the air and continued on.

"Human?" Sango asked Shippo as she came abreast of the little fox. "Is he human?"

"Who cares, I got him," Inu said brashly.

He drew Tessisega and shouted. Nothing happen—the group turned their surprised eyes to the sword. The old beat up looking sword had not changed into the fang.

"He's human," he confirmed sourly.

-

**tbc**

-

-

Comments

-

Thanks for the reviews and the helpful comments. Your feedback is very appreciated and will help enrich the story. Well I hope it will help me enrich the story.

-

Ani


	8. Otoko no Miko

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 8 Otoko no Miko**

-

The youkai should have left Kagome, Sango and Miruko behind as they chased after the stranger, however they were too busy fighting each other to really gain such an advantage over the humans.

Shippo sent a barrage of mushrooms flying around haphazardly. A large mushroom whacked Inu on the back of the head. Koga always nimble dodged the mushrooms thrown his way and Kirara swatted several mushrooms away. Sango, Miruko and Kagome stared in amazement.

"Shippo," Inu growled swatting at the little fox cub.

Shippo dodged the first swat, and the second but he didn't expect a kick. Inu laughed mockingly as Shippo went flying. The little fox cried out in frustration and pain as he landed hard on his butt. Inu's laughter was cut short when he turned around and got nailed by Koga—who had taken advantage of Inu's distraction by sneaking up on him.

Inu fell back with a curse. Koga leaped forward laughing mockingly only to get pinned by Kirara. The giant cat growled in his face but Koga turned grabbing the large cat by the scuff of its neck and the two went rolling away.

Ginta was alive but hurt so he and Hakkaku had stayed out of the heaviest fighting. They did leaped to Koga's defense to help wrestle Kirara away. Koga tended to act indifferently towards his pack brothers but he was fiercely protective of them and they of him.

"Stop fighting," Kagome shouted.

The group ignored her. As Shippo continued to cry where he landed, Inu drew Tessisega and blasted the rolling ball that way Koga, his two underlings and Kirara. At the last possible moment, the wolves and the cat flew apart to safety.

"He's mine you pathetic bunch of losers," Inu crowed.

He turned around the nearly bit his tongue. Miroku was within striking distance of his prize. Miroku had passed the fighting youkai easily and now he was closest to the fleeing human. Miroku quickly threw a sealing spell on the man. The paper hit him and flew off.

"He's not evil," Miroku shouted.

That point was driven home as the guy headed right for the temple in the center of the village. He leaped for the stairs and would have gone straight into the building only Kaede stepped into his way. It was an accident. The old woman was coming out of the temple to see what was causing such a racket and Heero was racing in at breakneck speed.

-

Heero was not surprised to see the small huts that appeared in the break of the forest and with everything that was happening to him he almost expected it. Trying to stay focused he looked for shelter and immediately noticed the large temple in the village. It was a large and old stone structure with support columns and a clay tile beaded roof.

The village surrounding the temple was well kept and spoke of wealth. There was sure to be people, human people here, he thought as he ran for the building. Surely, they would not see a stranger suffer. As he passed the huts, he thought he saw faces peeking fearfully out at him. That made him nervous but he ignored it the creatures chasing him were too close for him to be distracted.

Heero hit the stone steps two at a time and was about to go through the door when an old woman appeared out of nowhere. He had been running so hard that he ended up backpedaling in order to stop himself from crashing into her. He managed to check himself but only so much. He still slammed into her and the two of them went sprawling across the threshold. As he fell, his face sank deep into the older woman's ample bosom.

Placing one hand on each full breast Heero pulled his head up and took a deep breath. He had nearly suffocated. As he caught his breath, he saw the old woman gaping at him in surprise. She glanced at his two hands. Heero felt his face burn with embarrassment as he jerked his hands from off her breasts.

-

In front of the temple Koga tightened fist and lashed out viciously. The barrier Kaede had placed around the structure held out the full-blooded youkai. Kirara's attempt to fly through was also ineffective. Shippo hopped up and down furious at being thwarted.

"He's mine," Koga snarled at the barrier.

"Not anymore," Inu taunted as he stood at the top of the stairs. He gloated for a second before he dashed inside.

"I'm sorry Koga-kun but I think it's best if you wait out here," Kagome said as she slipped through the temple door. Like Inu she had easily ran passed the barrier. After a few seconds she reappeared with a stern look on her face. "Don't eat the villagers."

-

- - - - -

-

They were in a well but not the one on Heero's property. Wufei had made the discovery by looking up and seeing the sky instead of darkness. This well was huge. The opening across was at least a hundred feet.

"I let him go," Duo lamented.

"It wasn't your fault," Wufei placated. "If we survived what ever underground stream that brought us here, I'm sure Heero did too."

"Heero is human. He can get hurt, be unlucky and even make mistakes," Duo argued. He was tired of his friends overestimating Heero's capabilities.

"Let's not argued over it," Quatre told them. "Let's try and find him."

The group searched the dark smelly waters looking for Heero. They noticed the strange large bones and odd skeletons. Since none of them were biologists so they weren't sure what to make of the remains yet they all had a feeling of unease when handling the bones.

"It had looked so human," Duo mumbled.

"It was probably a white face Japanese monkey," Wufei said.

"It was big, human size big and strong," Duo explained shaking his head. The motion was wasted since Wufei couldn't see him in the dark. "The way it clung to the walls was amazing."

"Monkeys are very strong and agile," Wufei reasoned.

"Some of these bones may be human size but they are not human," Quatre told them. "I think that is a good sign."

"Too many bones, I think it's a bad sign," Wufei grumbled.

The group continued to search. Each taking turns to swim out into the darkness and explore the waters. At least one person stayed in the shallows to help guide the others back to safety.

"I didn't know the white face Japanese monkeys could grow so large," Duo said lifting up a human like skull with two large canine and wickedly sharp incisors.

"What do they eat?" Quatre wondered.

"They are omnivores," Trowa said.

"Omnivores?" Duo echoed.

"Yes, they eat a mixed diet."

"Mix diet," Duo repeated fearfully. "You mean as in—meat?"

"Yes, Maxwell," Wufei snapped. "What's wrong with you."

"Shit," Duo cursed suddenly. "Heero is not the only thing missing."

The group looked at Duo, he was now a faint outline in the darkness. They were surprised at first then as what he said sunk in their quietness actually deepened. Where was the animal that had dragged them down into the well? It didn't take much thought to conclude there may even be more of the things around.

Quatre looked around fearfully. If they had been pulled into its den then they were all in danger. He looked around realizing that he was able to see a little bit more. Glancing at the sky Quatre could see that the night was waning.

"You think it's hunting us?" He asked fearfully.

"Maybe," Trowa said softly. "However it doesn't need to at the moment."

"Why?" Quatre said turning towards Trowa. Yes, he was sure that he could see more. The sky was getting lighter and he could make out Trowa's silhouette.

"Winner." Wufei hissed angry that he hadn't realized it either. "He's saying it already went hunting."

-

- - - - -

-

Inu caught the human square across the jaw. Heero's head snapped back hard; if he had been a normal human he would have been killed. He went down hard and Inu grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He was about to deliver a killing blow when suddenly Heero was snatched from his grasp. Inu was left standing there holding the remains of his shirt.

Miroku again, Inu thought angrily as he saw the foolish priest taking his prize away. The other youkai couldn't follow now Miroku was the only thing hampering him. Confident, Inu rushed the man. He would have grabbed the guy from him but Kagome stopped him.

Kagome had picked up the shirt that Inu had torn from the guy. It was cotton and there was a little label strewn in it. The clothes of this era did not have labels and they definitely didn't have ones written in English. The guy had come from her world. Kagome stared at the guy. From his messy hair she couldn't tell much about him, except he was human and fighting for his life.

"Don't Inu Yasha," Kagome shouted.

"I won," Inu growled ignoring her. "He's mine. You, hand him over you thieving monk."

"No, he's human not a prize," Miroku argued.

"So he's my human prize," Inu shouted. "Give him to me!"

"Inu Yasha, Osaide!"

The protective seal glowed around Inu Yasha neck and suddenly his head and shoulders were slammed into the floor. Inu was forced to the ground. He wasn't even in a sitting position. More angry then hurt Inu glared at Kagome. Even if Kagome yelled sit he still ended sprawled in what ever direction he was leaning at the time.

"Ka-go-me!" Inu growled.

"Osaide!" Kagome yelled again and a loud thump was heard. This time it was further away since she had pushed Inu outside the temple.

Miroku placed his unconscious burden down and drew a protective circle around him. He knew Kagome's hold over Inu Yasha was shaky at best. Osaide, he heard her yell again and then a hard thump.

"Hurry, Miroku," Kaede said. "The power of the Shikon no tama is irresistible to youkai."

"What?" He asked. For a second he thought she said something about the sacred jewel.

"This man carries the jewel," Kaede told him as she place a seal on the door.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

She had just managed to slip inside before Kaede sealed the door. Inu Yasha's angry cursing could be heard right outside. The other youkai had moved away but watched the temple in sullen silence. It was unnerving.

"Yes, my sister Kikyo was the first," she explained. "I sensed it in you and I now sense it in him."

The old woman had come out to see Inu and the other demons fighting. It didn't take her long to figure out why. One look at Heero and she knew. He was a bearer of the Shikon no tama. This would be her third bearer of the jewel, three times the jewel's path and her own had crossed.

"He has a Shikon no tama," Sango said shocked.

"He is an Otoko no Miko." Kaede crowed.

-

**tbc**

-

-

Comments

-

Thanks so much for the reviews and the praise it's very encouraging. I'll try harder to proof read for less grammatical errors (no guarantees) and I haven't forgotten about the pairing. -- Ani


	9. Worm Hole

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 9 Worm hole**

-

The police wouldn't come, they didn't believe their story and thought it was a hoax. So Sally called and it took giving her badge number to get some one to listen. After that they still waited nearly an hour before a fire truck arrived.

"What took so long? They could all be dead," Cathy nearly wailed.

"Ma'am you'll have to calm down," the chief said firmly.

He was a big man with light brown hair. Sally would have guessed him to be in his late thirties. He looked at her and Cathy patiently. It gave Sally the impression he really didn't believe them.

"You're from the colonies right?" The chief asked sounding a bit patronizing.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Cathy shouted.

"You don't have wells, so you wouldn't know," he answered.

"Wouldn't know what?" Cathy snapped.

"There are no working wells in Tokyo so we doubt that this is what your brother and his friends fell into."

"I'm from earth," Sally said before Cathy could respond. "It looks like a well to me and if I'm wrong does it really matter?"

The chief didn't answer and actually looked embarrassed. Sally placed a comforting hand on Cathy's shoulder. She had to calm Cathy down. She knew Cathy was furious at the behavior and attitude of the emergency people. The vision of her brother disappearing down that hole wouldn't leave her.

"Is this the place?" another firefighter asked.

"Yes, there is a hole in the center of the shack," Sally told him.

The men were highly skeptical until a few started to peek into the doorway. They didn't go right inside and a few even stepped back. As Sally again explained what had happened she noticed that the firemen stared at the shack suddenly a little more convinced. The shack had that effect. To Sally it made her skin creep and Cathy wouldn't stay in the place.

Together the group made their way in. The chief led the way while Sally and Cathy lingered by the door. The two skid marks from Trowa's feet were clearly visible. A fireman aimed his high power flashlight down the well. Sally and Cathy saw that he was careful of the loose stone surrounding it.

"How did all of them fall in?" the chief wondered out loud.

"We don't know," Sally told him. "I didn't actually see them all fall in."

"I did. Well almost…" Cathy said from the door. She was in tears and had to clear her throat before she could speak clearly. "Actually I saw the top of my brother's head before he disappeared."

"There is quite a bit of loose dirt around the rim," the chief said. "It's possible."

He wasn't speaking to them but the other firemen. To Sally, he still sounded a little skeptical only he couldn't dismiss the fact that there was evidence to prove something might have happened and it was indeed a well. Sally watch the man looked around nervously.

"Get some rope and a wince," he ordered as he got to his knees. The chief aimed his flashlight down the well. The bottom couldn't be seen. "This looks deep—really deep."

-

- - - - -

-

They had difficulty climbing the sleek rocky surface that made up the sides of their prison except Trowa for with his bare feet he seemed to scale the side effortlessly. The others watched him surprised at his agility. They all knew that Trowa performed great feats at the circus and truthfully there was almost a bit of speculation as to how much was real. Yet for the most part, they all knew it was real enough.

"Barton, I'm impressed," Duo said as he clung to the rocky and dank stones. "You're really good."

"You have been neglectful," Quatre huffed as he climbed. "Your last performance was way to simple. If your audience saw you now they would really pay."

"Quatre—always the business man," Wufei reprimanded half-heartedly. "Nonetheless, I too agree with Winner and Maxwell, you're really good."

Trowa didn't answer, which was no surprise however he was actually surprised at himself. He had never done rock climbing before and would never have guessed it was so easy. In the cold and smelly waters of the well he have had felt sluggish and weak. Now he was able to reach and cling to the rocks using only his arms to pull up the rest of his body. He even turned and gave his friends a hand up every once in a while.

It was a long climb and took a lot of concentration. For a time, the group was able to concentrate on themselves and not their missing friend. Heero was not there. They had searched that horrible smelly water hole till daybreak and found no trace of him. They also didn't find his assailant. They were sure now that what ever had attacked them had also taken him.

The group reached the summit by mid-day. Trowa had to literally lean over the opening and pull each one of them through. His balance and strength seemed to be increasing. Trowa shrugged it off as an adrenaline rush.

The sun was bright overhead and the ground was rocky and barren at the lip of the opening. Below was a thick canopy of trees as far as the eyes could see. From this vintage point, they should have been able to make out the city.

"Where the hell are we?" Duo asked no one in particular.

"We couldn't have traveled that far underwater," Wufei said.

"I don't see any cities," Quatre said turning around to search the land in back of them. "I don't see faint clouds of pollution in the distance."

"There are places in the African continent that have long undisturbed forest," Trowa said softly. He didn't sound convincing.

"There is no way we traveled under Tokyo bay, though parts of the Pacific and across the Indian Ocean," Wufei snapped.

"Maybe we discover a worm hole on earth?" Duo said.

Wufei gave Duo a looked that suggested he believed he had lost his mind. Quatre and Trowa wore identical expressions. Duo struck an adamant pose. The look dared them to come up with a better explanation.

"I'll believe we traveled through time first," Wufei huffed.

"Well maybe this worm hole takes you through time," Duo protested although even he winced when he said it. "Fine then you explain this."

The group looked again at the sounding forests. They waited listening; there was no sound of planes or traffic. There was no place on Japan, or any near Tokyo that was so undisturbed.

"Maybe as we descend we will recognize a landmark," Duo suggested.

"Well regardless of where and when we are," Quatre stated diplomatically. "We better find a way to get off this mountain before it gets dark."

-

- - - - -

-

The place had a strong smell of incense. Heero opened his eyes slowly and looked around. It was dim and from what he could see, it looked like a temple—a very old and ancient temple. The last thing he remembered was getting nailed by one of the monsters.

He had never believed in the Japanese myths and legends he had read about. He never thought that demons and monsters actually existed but he was sure that was what had attacked him. He cracked an eye open and looked down at him self. He was lying on a soft futon and there was a thin sheet covering him. He lifted the sheet and saw that he was naked except for a simple chain of dark beads. His stomach had been cleaned and bandaged. He tried to sit up and dropped back down breathless. He was weak from the fight and woozy from the punch his last attacker gave him.

The dog like guy had been strong—stronger than any guy he had ever encountered. Heero laid back and allowed years of training kicked in. He had to focus assess and isolate his injuries. As he laid there in a semi meditative state Heero realized he was no longer alone. He even out his breathing and pretended to be unconscious. He could feel his visitor staring and he fought the urge to open his eyes.

He nearly jumped when he felt the tickle of hair long before the person leaned forward to sniff at his stomach. Who ever it was, they were being gentle. Heero relax a bit when he felt more hair trailing across his arms. It reminded him of someone else with long hair.

He felt anxious and aroused at the touch. His deep stated suspicion about his own sexually arose to mind. That wasn't the only thing that arose. Heero tried to focus on controlling his excitement. It was a mistake. By doing that he could feel himself getting more aware of the person touching him. If they kept it up soon they would know how awake he was.

Heero reached out catching a handful of hair. He pulled the person's face towards his own and away from less sensitive areas. As he blinked his vision clear he founded himself staring into eyes that were yellow-gold. For a second he had expected them to be purple but then he remembered this wasn't Duo.

"Who are you?"

"Get your hands off me," growled his sniffer.

Heero didn't let go, instead he griped the guy tighter. He could see the guy's ears flickering angrily—flickering like dog-ears. The guy was dressed an ancient period outfit and the two of them stared at each other for a long moment.

"Inu Yasha, leave him," a woman said from the door.

They both jumped guilty, each for different reasons. Inu? Dog, Heero thought quietly—fitting. He glanced at the guy one more time before turning to look at the young woman who had entered and felt a moment of fear. She was dressed in a pre-colony school uniform. What the hell was going on?

-

-

**tbc**

-

-

Comments

-

I was asked earlier about when this story takes place in the series. It should be around when Inu Yasha, Sessomaru, Koga and others face the cats from the West. Also, please excuse any poor Japanese translations, I usually don't include Japanese with English yet for Inu Yasha I find that the names of the characters, the old creatures of folklore, the era and the place where the story is taking place is more enhanced when I used words that stay within the characterization of the story. It is one of the reasons why I like the sub version of Inu Yasha better than the dubbed one. I do try to explain the words in English within the story for those who don't know the sub version for all that is worth. All in all, I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I really appreciate your feedback.

-- Ani


	10. Feudal Era

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

**Chapter 10 Feudal Era**

-

The group managed to gain level ground by late afternoon. The trees had yet to thin out and there was not a single road to be seen. That wasn't the only thing not to be seen. There were no planes, cars and even people, just animals and the forest.

"This is not Japan," Wufei said looking around. He went over to a tree. It was a Goku tree—very similar to the tree on Heero's property. They were indigenous to Japan. He shook his head. "And yet it is."

"The animals seem frightened of us," Trowa noted.

Quatre gave Trowa a puzzled looked. Something wasn't right and the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. He couldn't figure out what though, it was like the thought keep escaping from him.

"Trowa," Quatre asked staring at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's like they're not use to seeing people." Trowa explained with a shrug. "Animals act differently when they are not used to being around people."

Wufei and Duo stopped to observed a few birds in the distance. They didn't look nervous to them. Wufei gave Trowa a flabbergasted look and continued toward what he suspected was south. Duo continued to look around annoyed.

"What animals?" he asked. "You can not be referring to those few birds way over there."

Wufei's shout interrupted Trowa before he could answer. The group turned to see him standing on top of a ravine pointing eagerly. They raced up only to see more forest.

"A path," he shouted triumphantly.

"You think this is a path?" Duo said looking at him in bewilderment.

"I think he's right," Trowa mumbled softly.

"Of course, I'm right," Wufei huffed. His tone was actually more pleasant and snooty. In a far more benign a mood Wufei headed off.The group followed, without further argument. It seemed that having found some type of what looked like human activityrelaxed them.

The ground didn't look much different to Quatre yet on close inspection he did notice that there were fewer shrubs and the ground was more packed. It was like many feet had trampled a path through the woods. He was amazed that Wufei had noticed it. He wasn't sure he would have.

After several hours there still was no sign of human life. We're not in Tokyo but we are in Japan, Quatre thought as he quietly trailed behind the others. He didn't know how but he was sure of it.

-

"Wait," Trowa said stopping suddenly.

A tree they were passing seemed much taller than the others and Trowa had decided to put it to go use. He scaled a tree easily without his shoes, his toes seemed to dig into the bark painlessly. Trowa looked down and saw the others waiting patiently. Heights never bothered him and he scrambled almost precariously across a thin limb. There was nothing to see at first. Then he noticed movement in what looked like a clearing.

Trowa leaped down as graceful as a cat and the group hurried towards the opening. They heard men singing long before they saw them. As they cleared the trees they saw a small field. The labors were dressed in loin clothes and some had their head bound while others had loose canvas vests. The group stared.

"My worm hole theory is sounding better and better," Duo commented.

This time the group didn't argue with him. They especially didn't argue as they approached the group and saw a team of oxen pulling a cart.

"Excuse me," Quatre said moving forward. "Is there a phone around here?"

The first man looked up surprise then his looked turned to one of fear. He stumbled backwards trying to get away from Quatre. His companions noticed his motion and turned to see what had startled him.

"Youkai!"

The men dropped their farming tools and ran. Some of them held up beads and yelled strange words at them. The group stood stock-still nearly as startled as the men.

"Youkai?" Quatre asked turning to his companions.

"I think it means demons," Duo figured out loud. "Or monsters?"

"Maybe they had never seen a foreigner before," Trowa said softly.

"That's not possible, you come back here," Wufei yelled as he raced after the fleeing men. "I want some answers."

-

-

- - - - -

-

-

The young woman wasn't alone. Behind her came several other people including a strange looking little boy. He too had animal features and a tail. Aside from the girl, everyone else was dressed like the guy called Inu Yasha. The clothing dated back to some ancient period.

She and the group walked up to Heero tentatively while the old woman was carrying a strange looking lamp. Heero stared at it, a puzzled look on his face. He was sure it was a lamp but he was clueless as to why she needed it.

"There is no electricity," Kagome said noticing his look.

Heero's dark blue eyes snapped back to her and he saw her gape at him. He stiffened at her perusal. He never liked people staring at him.

"You're half," she said sounding surprised.

"He's a hanyou?" said the other young woman. "The bearer of the Jewel can be a hanyou?"

She was asking the older woman with the lamp. The old lady shrugged. She looked just as puzzled. Kagome shook her head but didn't bother to explain, she meant half Japanese.

"He's human," the dog-eared guy grumbled.

"Who are you people?" Heero snapped tired at being stared at and talked about.

"I am Kagome Higurashi," the young woman said. "And this is Sango, Mirko, Kaede, Shippo and over there is Inu Yasha."

Higurashi? Heero remembered the family name on the property he inherited. It was Higurashi. That wasn't possible. The home on the property was from the pre-colony days not some ancient time. He might not know the era but he was sharp enough to remember his history.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Heero Yuy," he told her suspiciously.

Was this a trick from Dr. J? The young woman didn't react to the name. The others seemed to rely on her to do the talking. He could see them watching her like she was some kind of unspoken leader.

"How are you, Yuy-san?" she said smiling nervously.

"Naked and wounded, as you damn well know," Heero snapped angrily. He didn't like sudden change in topic. "And the name's Heero."

Kagome was taken aback at his rudeness. She also seemed embarrassed. Inu Yasha laughed. Sango also looked embarrassed and Kaede frowned at Heero's rudeness.

"You're naked because they wanted to make sure you were a guy," Shippo blurted out with child like innocence.

Yet if Heero had looked closely he would have seen a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes. Instead, Heero's eyes widened in alarm, they were doing things to him while he was unconscious. Heero noticed that the two younger women seemed to be having trouble meeting his eyes while the strange looking child and guy stared. They were smirking, Heero thought. The guy dressed like an ancient monk looked uncomfortable, he looked like he wanted to disappear into the shadows. However, the old woman, Kaede looked at him in appreciation. He would have sworn she leered.

"He is the Otoko no Miko," Kaede said. "A very strong miko."

"Can we not use that phrase," Miruko said clearing his throat. "The term male and priestess together is very disturbing."

"No," Kaede said stubbornly. "He carries the Shikon no tama, the jewel of the four winds and only a miko carries the jewel."

"Otoko no Miko," Heero repeated. "Male priestess? That doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't that be Houshi?"

The old woman gave him and the guy in the shadows a stubborn look and Heero heard the guy sigh in defeat. He could tell they had this argument before. He didn't care, they could call him whatever they want as long as he knew what they were about.

"Well all the other persons to bear the jewel have been woman," Kagome defended. "That's why we were peaking, really."

"We stopped them," Miruko said again clearing his throat.

Heero didn't like the sound of this Otoko no Miko thing one bit. He especially didn't like the thought of strangers regardless if they were men or women peeking at him. He fought down a blush and this made him angry.

He was confused and Heero was never confused. He looked down on himself. The only jewelry he had was the ring from the safe box and the beaded chain.

"This belonged to a man before me," Heero told them holding out the ring. "I inherited it."

"The jewel they are talking about is inside of you," Inu snapped. "That's why that pathetic wolf attacked you. He was trying to bite it out of that soft little belly."

Heero glared at the dog guy. He knew a taunt when he heard one. Soft, there was nothing soft about him. The guy looked back at him arrogantly. Heero stared him down. He wasn't afraid, yesterday he had been taken by surprised at the guy's strength but this time he would be ready.

"A powerful jewel, desired by many youkai," Kaede crooned. "I had to place a protection seal around you." She pointed to the beads around his neck.

"You still smell good," Shippo said sniffing the air. "Only, yesterday you smelled really good. It was irresistible."

"Good and tasty," Inu added. He smiled showing him a toothy grin that was more a threat than friendly.

"They won't attack you again," the old woman told Heero. "The protection beads I placed around your neck will keep the youkai from sensing the Shikon no tama inside you."

"I don't understand," Heero said starting to feel frustrated.

"Don't you know anything," The dog looking guy snapped.

"Of course he doesn't, it's not everyday you travel back to the Feudal era," Kagome said.

"Am where?" Heero asked.

"In feudal Japan," Kagome said. "That's my best guess with all the warring."

-

-

-

**tbc**

-

-


	11. Combing Well

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

-

-

-

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 11 Combing Well**

-

-

Heero stared at the young woman in the pre-colony school uniform. Kagome's explanation was wild crazy even yet he knew she wasn't lying. The group around him was proof enough.

Heero noticed that it was daylight outside. His friends must be worried. His friends, he thought frantically. They had fell with him, he was sure of that. They could be hurt. He must have looked troubled because he noticed the group was sharing worried looks. Only, he had to get home, he didn't belong here.

"So I can travel back like you did?" he asked.

"As soon as you're ready to travel," Kagome told him. "Inu Yasha will take you."

-

Heero stood by the well. The clearing was beautiful, a nature preserve that could never have been duplicated in his time. The trees were all hundreds of years old and healthy. Heero stared at the sky realizing that it was later in the day than he first suspected. The clear and clean sky made the day seem earlier. The sun was actually started to set behind the trees. It would be dark in a few hours.

Heero saw Kagome carrying a pack. She had said that she traveled between the two time zones quite often on her mission to gather the shards of her broken Shikon no tama.

Heero suddenly had a crazy idea. He looked hard at Kagome. Could she be her? Is that why Dr. J left him the property? Could this be his real inheritance? He had to know. This was the only chance he may get. The dog guy Inu Yasha was ready to take him back.

"Kagome, are you an only child?" Heero asked.

Inu bristled at Heero's forward tone. Kagome looked at him mystified. The others watched curiously.

"Are you an only child?" He repeated.

"No, I have a younger brother," Kagome told him glancing at her companions.

She might not be, yet she too had the jewel, Heero thought quietly. She was a tall healthy and appealing woman. A woman close to child-bearing years.

"Are you arranged to be married?" He asked. He thought he had asked the questions as causally as possible yet that Inu guy seemed angry.

"What!" Inu growled. "Why is he asking you that?"

"No, I'm only sixteen," she huffed back looking embarrassed.

"I know," Heero nearly snapped. "Only, I thought that marriages were arranged in your time—I mean in some families still."

Kagome frowned at him. Heero didn't know why but he was reluctant to reveal that he was not from her time. Maybe it came from years of being a spy, or just not trusting anyone.

"Do you two know each other?" Sango asked.

"I never saw him before in my life," Kagome stammered.

Not that she wouldn't have mind. Heero was really handsome but she didn't have any feelings for him. Anyway, she was still confused about her relationship with Inu.

"Kagome sure is popular," Shippo stated bluntly. "Inu Yasha, Koga, and now him."

"Are you this popular in your time?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Inu Yasha? That dog guy," Heero said turning to see the pale hair guy glaring angrily at him. He thought he was going to faint. "You're involved with him."

"Well kind of," Kagome confessed.

"Please tell me you two don't—won't have children," Heero ground out.

This time both Inu and Kagome looked at him stunned. Miroku started to laugh. Then everyone started talking at the same time.

"I must have hit him harder than I thought," Inu snapped.

"I'm too young to be having children," Kagome declared.

"Not true," Kaede contradicted. "Many girls in the village you're age have children."

"They must be carrying on in Kagome's world," Shippo uttered. "Cause they sure play the innocents over here."

The group looked at Kagome and Inu suspiciously. Kagome's face turned red. Inu glared at Shippo and gave the rest a scathing look. Heero thought he might throw up.

"Kagome, if this is true then Inu Yasha must do what is right," Sango told them. "You two must be married."

"I agree with Sango," Miroku added. "You two should be married right away."

"No," Heero shouted.

"No way," Kagome shouted.

"Never," Inu snapped. Then he stopped and looked at Kagome even more annoyed. "Wait, why are you protesting? Are you saying you wouldn't marry me?"

"Married who?" Koga growled.

-

- - - - -

-

It would be dark in a few hours and they were hungry and tried. The trio waited for their friend just outside the village's borders. There were several huts dotting the landscape and a few fields planted with crops.

The villagers were terrified of them, yet Wufei had managed to speak with the village elder since there was enough interaction between China and Japan that he wasn't an unknown foreigner.

-

"They think you are foreign demons," Wufei told them when he returned.

"Are we in any danger?" Quatre asked.

"No, I told him that you were under my control," Wufei said with an embarrassed shrug. "They think I'm some kind of warrior houshi, warrior priest."

"Did you get any food?" Duo asked.

"No," Wufei said again looking embarrassed. "They don't believe in giving hand-outs. In trade for food their leader asked if we could slay a demon that has been tormenting them."

"He wants us to kill something?" Quatre asked warily.

"Yes," Wufei said. "A demon."

"A demon?" Duo snorted. "You told him no, right."

"I told him yes," Wufei answered annoyed.

"What, why?" Quatre asked.

"We're not that hungry," Trowa said softly. "Yet."

"Speak for yourself," Duo snapped.

"I said yes, because the demon he was talking about could have been the thing that took Heero," Wufei defended. "And yes I'm getting pretty damn hungry too."

"What makes you think it was that thing that took Heero," Quatre asked shrewdly. "And why would he believe us?

"I told him that a friend of mine was grabbed by a creature. I ordered my demons to grabbed him and instead we all got pulled along." Wufei explained. "That place, the mountain we came from is called the combining well. Demons get pulled into that place to fight."

"Then that thing that grabbed Heero was no monkey," Duo said. He knew it had looked too human.

"The villages have been plague with creatures coming from that well," Wufei said with a nod. "Others have disappeared."

"Could these demons actually be foreigners?" Quatre wondered.

"At this point, I'll believe anything," Trowa said.

"It's demons," Duo told them.

"Ok, let's say its demons," Quatre stated. "How do we fight it, fight them?"

Before they could discuss further a couple of the villagers came running up to them. The men were out of breath and very frightened.

"Youkai!" he shouted running towards them. "Houshi-sama, it's here the youkai."

"Our leader said that you agreed to help us," the other man said eyeing Duo, Quatre and Trowa fearfully.

"Lead the way," Wufei told him.

-

They raced through the village to the field beyond passing several men who had been hurt. When they reached the field they saw it standing at the edge of the forest. It was a bull and it was huge. At first, the group thought it was a normal bull but then it turned towards them, they saw fire blew out of its nose. This was no normal bull.

-

**tbc**

-

-

Comment

The fall is such a busy time. I hope you are all still reading. I wasn't able to post for a while but since I had some time I did manage to double up on the posting.

Enjoy

Ani


	12. Property

**Koga goes into the Bone Eater's well hoping to bring Kagome back for himself but instead of ending up in Kagome's time, he is transported 500 years after—to the next sacred embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Unable to resist the draw of the jewel, Koga in an endeavor to save his own life Koga causes the Gundam pilots to go back into the past.**

**This story is rated T. It has bits of smut, various POV's, humor and some horror. I tried to keep it in the true context and characterization of Inu Yasha and GW. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The original stories belong to much more creative people. This was written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**Once Upon a Shrine**

-

-

Chapter 12 Property 

-

-

"I-I don't want to be rush into anything," Kagome stammered out.

The group turned to see Koga standing next to Kagome. His arms were holding her protectively. The fleet of foot wolf had slipped into the group like a breeze. He turned glaring at Inu. His two underlings, Ginta and Hakkuku were close by. They were more nervous than usual and they eyed Heero with apprehension.

"What are you doing with my woman," Koga growled. "And my property."

The property in question was Heero. Heero glared at the wolf man. Now as he looked at him in the daylight he could see that he had wolf-like features. Then what the wolf guy said hit him. His woman?

"Neither of those things are yours," Inu barked back.

Heero silently agreed as he leaped across the well to last night's attacker. He was furious. The nimble wolf man leaped away but Heero was expecting that so he dropped low and stuck out his foot. He tripped the guy up just enough so he didn't see the hard right punch he sent his way. Koga fell back clutching a throbbing jaw.

The group gaped at Heero. He was far less wounded than they had thought. He also moved even faster than he did last night.

"That's for attacking me and endangering my friends," Heero spat.

Heero placed Kagome firmly behind him and warily watched Koga rub his jaw. The wolf man didn't seem angry only surprised.

"Endangering your friends," Koga repeated thoughtfully.

Actually, Koga was pleased for strength, friendship and loyalty were traits the wolf tribe admired. He was happy his property seemed to possess these things.

"That's right," Heero snapped then added. "And don't touch Kagome."

Heero glanced back at Kagome to make sure she was still right behind him. She was still there although she was looking a little shocked. At, least she didn't run away from me, Heero thought pleased. He nodded to her to let her know he would protect her.

Kagome had told him not to fret because she had fallen many times into the well and had never gotten hurt. The well wasn't as deep as it looked. She assured him that his friends were probably fine. Now he wanted to repay the favor. He assured himself that was the only reason he wanted to keep her away from these suitors.

Koga didn't look pleased anymore. He liked his property showing spunk but challenging him for Kagome was a different story. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at Heero.

"I'll tell you like I told that stupid dog. I already made her my woman," Koga snarled.

"You did what?" Heero growled.

"That's a lie," Inu barked.

The three glared at each other. Then glanced angrily at Kagome waiting for verification. Kagome's face turned red as she faced the group.

"Stop it," Kagome shouted. "Heero has to get back home."

Neither Koga, Heero nor Inu were listening. Koga fixed Heero with a heated look and in a flash moved to snatch Kagome from him. He was faster, faster than Heero, only Heero had anticpated the move, he pulled Kagome close and easily slipped the two of them out of Koga's reach.

Inu went to grab Kagome too only he nearly stepped into Koga's way. The wolf leaped over him and Inu stumbled when he failed to grab anything. Heero watched the two warily.

Heero knew that Koga and Inu were faster and probably stronger than himself but he had lots of tricks and he had been well trained. In the end, they were all almost evenly matched.

"Inu Yasha get Yuy-san…I mean Heero, out of here," Kagome pleaded.

"Why, he's doing fine," Inu sniffed annoyed.

"Heero is hurt," she countered. "Besides he has to make sure his friends are alright."

The group looked between Heero, Koga and Inu. Heero looked far from hurt and so far he had managed to evade Koga's lightening moves. Inu frown, he was concerned. He realized that Heero might be just a tick faster than himself.

"Maybe you don't want to see your precious Koga-kun get beaten up." Inu taunted to hide his fears.

Kagome could feel her face blazing with heat as she looked between Inu, Koga and Heero. Why is she going through all this, she didn't even have a real boyfriend.

"It seems like Kagome has picked up a new protector," Shippo blurted innocently.

Kagome shot him an annoyed look but Shippo only grinned back harmlessly. Kagome wasn't fooled she knew Shippo was baiting Inu Yasha. In fact knowing the mischievous imp he probably was baiting Koga too.

"Kagome, how could you?" Inu growled.

"I haven't done anything," Kagome yelled back.

Koga took it all in stride. He was used to males fighting over a prime female. To him it was a way of life. He was sure he could best this new male even though it looked like he may give a good fight.

"Koga-kun, he has to go back to his world," Kagome explained. "He doesn't belong here."

"Then I better make sure you get back to your time," Koga told Heero.

To Koga this was an even a better solution. If Heero left then it would just be Inu and himself competing for Kagome. He would be happy to see him leave.

"He's not going any where with you," Inu growled as he placed himself in front of Heero and Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Koga snapped.

"Inu is right, Koga-kun," Kagome added.

"What?" Koga said.

The thought that Kagome didn't trust him upset him more than anything. He thought he had at least won her trust.

"You attacked him," Kagome explained quickly. "You might have gotten his friends hurt or worse."

"I didn't know who he was," Koga said sounding extremely contrite.

"Well just being sorry isn't helping." Kagome told him. "Let Inu Yasha take him back."

Koga stepped aside with a frown. It was clear to see he was sincerely upset. He couldn't undo what he had done but he knew he had to admit she was right.

"I truly am sorry if I had harmed your companions," Koga told Heero.

"What!" Inu Yasha sputtered shocked. "He apologized."

"Koga is a lot more mature and responsible," Shippo stated with a shake of his head.

"Surprisingly it does seem that way," Sango added.

Miroku and Kaede nodded in agreement. Inu Yasha glared at the fox then he glared at the others. He was about to punish the little brat when Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

"Now," she huffed.

-

-

- - - - -

-

-

The demon bull hadn't advanced on them. It stayed closer to the edge of the clearing snorting and flaring its wide nostrils. Its almost majestic stance placed it at over thirty feet and its horns gleamed like polished steel.

"Do you think it sees us?" Quatre asked.

"Yes," Trowa said even more quietly than usual. "It knows we're here and it isn't pleased"

"How do you know that?" Wufei asked skeptical.

"I was always able to read animals," Trowa explained.

Trowa was telling the truth, he was able to read animals only now that ability seemed stronger. He didn't know why but he knew the bull was enraged. He also knew that it would kill them the first chance it got.

"Then why is it just standing there?" Wufei hissed.

"Are you complaining?" Duo snapped.

"Something is troubling it," Trowa answered.

Something in the air was bothering the demon bull. Like any animal it was sensitive to moral danger, a built-in instinct. That hesitation was saving them for right now, Trowa knew the only thing keeping the bull at bay was its confusion.

Quatre moved a little a head of the group. He kept himself as non-threatening as possible. The demon bull continued to sniff around ignoring him.

"That's not a normal bull," Trowa warned.

"Why are you doing this," Quatre said to the bull. "Why are you trampling these people's fields?"

The bull tossed its head angrily and stomped towards them. There was no other way to describe how it moved. Large puffs of dirt rose as it walked and the ground trembled, it did look angry.

"Will you please leave this place in peace?" Quatre continued.

"Are you expecting an answer, Winner?" Wufei said sharply.

"These are my mating grounds, human," a deep voice rumbled out of the beast as if to purposely contradict Wufei. "I'll grind your bones under my hoof."

The demon bull pawed the ground as if in emphasis. The group didn't need the extra warning. They backed up—their eyes were wide with terror.

"I liked the non-talking demon bull better," Duo choked out.

"I wasn't expecting an answer," Quatre told them. "I swear it."

The bull kept coming stomping and throwing its head. Quatre was still in the front his arms held in supplication. Always prepared with a plan Quatre was completely at a loss.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"Well you wanted to reason with it," Wufei said. "Reason with it."

The bull dipped its head and two razor sharp horns were pointed at them. It snorted a blast of fire and then it charged them.

"Don't reason," Duo shouted. "Run!"

The four of them ran in different directions hoping to confuse it. They made sure to head for the forest and away from the village. They needed to find a sturdy, a very sturdy tree. However, the bull wasn't deceived. It went for Quatre. It was going to make good on its threat.

Quatre ran towards the left and away from the setting sun. The high field of crops made it difficult for running and he could hear the bull gaining on him. High stalks slapped him across the face and his eyes filled with tears.

The bull barreled though the field easily. With a flick of its head, it caught Quatre with its horns.

-

-

**tbc**


End file.
